Cashton High
by Veg18
Summary: This is a highschool fic with all of the Z couples. They are all rich and go to a small school. Some may be with the wrong person at first, but give them time to get with their true love. More info inside. Cashton High is worth a read!
1. Info About Story

A/N: Hey! Thanks for even clicking on my fic. This is your typical highschool story starring our famous Z Gang. I know the highschool topic is very common and are usually the same. But that's why we love them so much. I just want to clear up a few things and give the setting and stuff. I want to apologize about any mistakes, misspells, or typos. Just work with me, I don't have a clue how the names should be spelled. If you haven't noticed by now, this isn't a real chapter. But please read this because I don't want you to start out the story confused. First of all, everyone is human (including Piccolo) and there are no powers or ki or whatever, though characters' strength are relative to the show (Goku and Vegeta are strongest while normal people like Bulma have no real fighting abilities).

This story takes place in a town called Cashton (cheesy name, I know) which is a town mainly for the super rich. No one has met yet (so it is not a coincidence if they are in the same class or sit next to each other/work as partners, ChiChi and Zarbon can be paired together just as easily as Bulma and Vegeta). Cashton's residence consist of assorted royalty, politicians, and superstars. Most of the backgrounds are obvious. ChiChi is a the Ox Princess, Vegeta is a prince, Bulma is the daughter of famous Dr. Briefs. Dr. Gero is also a famous scientist (not evil) and are the androids father. Yamcha's father is a famous baseball player and Piccolo is Kami's grandson. Kami is an ex-world leader. Marron's mom is an actress/model. Goku lives with Barrdock who owns a successful real estate company. Master Roshi is Krillin's grandfather, a famous martial artist that earned enough money in tournaments to live in Cashton. Launch's family earned their fortune by 'other' means ('other', as in illegal). The other characters don't really matter, their parents make a lot of money and that's all you need to know.

Cashton is a county of West City that is only about half an hour away (most workers, teachers, and such live in West City but drive out to Cashton every day for work). It has everything a city has like a mall, shops/stores, restaurants, etc. Cashton stands out because it only has one subdivision and that subdivision is full of nothing but mansions. With few residents, Cashton has one school, K-12, and each grade level has only one class. The teachers switch rooms for each subject and a teacher may teach multiple grades and/or subjects. Cashton School offers the best public education in the country (it is a public school even though only the rich people of Cashton can attend). Our Z Gang is in the 11 grade (juniors). Cashton was just available for move in over the summer so every student is new to the school.

Do you get the setting now? Good! (Or sorry, depends on what you answered). If you're still confused it will be clear soon. So click the button to go to chapter 1. Enjoy!


	2. Time to meet your classmates!

1Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I don't own shit but a computer.

18 pulled her beautiful black Lexus SC convertible into the school lot (how many fics start out from 18's POV?). This was the first school she attended that had valet parking for students. Due to the fact that almost everyone of driving age had a car, there was a small line to get your cars parked. 18 was anything but some lazy bitch so she went around to park her car herself. At registration all driving students got to reserve a space, and the parking lot was easy to navigate. There was a row for each grade and the names in each row was arrange alphabetically by last name. 18 pulled in her space and began to let her top up when a blue Infiniti G35 pulled in two spaces down. As 18 stepped out of her car a cute boy stepped out of the Infiniti. His skin tone hinted at a Latino origin and his hair was long and silky.

'Green hair? How tacky!' 18 laughed in her head.

"Hey! I'm Zarbon. Who are you?" he had a smooth voice and a sexy smile.

"My name is 18." She replied rather dull.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Zarbon said as they headed for the door. "See you in class!"

18 watched Zarbon walk to the boy's bathroom.

"Damn he was hot!"

18 turned to see a girl with light blue hair. The girl saw 18 and blushed that the blonde just witnessed her little outburst.

"Oh hi! I'm Maron!" said the blue haired girl (Haha it wasn't Bulma).

"18 Gero." said the bored girl and walked away to avoid conversation.

"Damn it's crowded!" The girl pulled her BMW Z8 into her space. As she got out a boy in an Acura TSX parked next to her hit his door on the side of her car.

"Watch it bastard!" She shouted angrily though there was no damage.

"Next time don't park so close to the line bitch!" The boy retorted.

She reached in her purse but sighed when she didn't find her favorite possession that her father got for her 12th birthday. Launch let it go since she didn't have her machine gun. She really wanted to blow the bastard away that almost scratched her stolen car. Her family were pro's and they could fake all the paperwork so it looks like they purchased the vehicles. Launch put a bow in her blonde hair (she can't change when she sneezes) and walked into the building.

Goku and his brothers all rode together today in Raditz's Mercedes CLK. As they walked into the school many people noticed Goku and his twin brother Turles. They were identical and no one could tell them apart until they talked. Turles was in th 10th grade due to the fact that he flunked. This was not only because of his grades but he had horrible behavior and missed school a lot simply because he was always suspended. Raditz was their older brother in 12th grade who had hygiene as bad as year old milk. His hair was never washed and showers were as common as holidays. Goku smiled.

'I still love my family!' he thought. 'Wait, where am I supposed to go?'

"Excuse me, I'm Goku! Are you in 11th grade?" Goku asked the nearest teenager.

"Well I'm Nappa and I'm in 12th grade, sorry." The big bald guy turned around.

'Geez! This guy smells as bad as Raditz!' Goku thought.

"I'm an 11th grader. What do you need?" A short fat guy walked up to Goku.

"I'm Goku and I can't find our class!" Goku was frustrated with all the little kids running around.

"I'll show you where to go." the guy motioned for Goku to follow him. "By the way, the name's Yajirobe."

"Out of my way brat!" Vegeta ordered a third grader as he made his way down the hall.

"That's no way to speak to children." Lectured a girl walking by him.

"That's no way to speak to a prince." Vegeta glared at her.

"Oooooo! Wow! A prince!" the girl said sarcastically. "I'm a princess but I don't wave my title around. Everyone here does something important."

"Well the only thing you do is bitch!" Vegeta was annoyed.

ChiChi rolled her eyes and followed him into the 11th grade classroom. The class could easily be a room in someone's house. There were couches and soft gray carpet. The walls were a textured off-white. The shelves were made of marble and the chalkboard also had a marble ring around it. There were two doors in the back of the class. One led to the girl's restroom and one to the boy's. There was also a little garden pound complete with lights, a fountain, a waterfall, lilies, and fish. The desks were large and sat two people with a storage compartment between them. The chairs at the desk were the kind you'd find at a computer desk or in an office. There were laptop computers at each desk which stored under the desktop when not in use.

"Would everyone please stand or sit on a couch." The teacher ordered.

ChiChi walk and sat between a blonde and a blue haired girl.

"Was anyone sitting here?" ChiChi asked.

"No, I don't know anyone well enough to save a seat." Bulma laughed.

"Well I'm ChiChi."

"Great, I'm Bulma."

"Pleased to meet you." ChiChi gave Bulma's hand a brief shake (no pun intended).

"My name is 18." Said the blonde on the couch with them.

The girls began to chatter about themselves and how they liked Cashton.

"I'm Goku!" Goku broke the ice between the three boys that were against the wall.

"Hey! The name's Krillin!" Krillin shook Goku's hand.

"I don't care who you fools are." Vegeta said cooly.

"C'mon pal! Light up!" Goku said patting him on the back.

"I'm Prince Vegeta, not your 'pal'." Vegeta pushed his hand away.

"You are one moody prince." Krillin pointed out.

"Shut the hell up! It's none of your concern." Vegeta walked away.

"Enough talking!" The teacher finally interrupted all the conversations. "I am Mr. Sawndics. First we will go in our assigned seats so I can take role. There is a slip on every desk. That is a lunch form, you need to either order food from the cafeteria or you may go out to eat. If you order, your food will be delivered to you and you can leave to do what you want. Those going out must be back in an hour, so I suggest fast food or a restaurant without a long wait. In this first desk I want..."

The teacher began to pair off students: Goku and ChiChi, Bulma and Yamcha, Krillin and Maron, Tien and Launch, 18 and Vegeta, Dave and Azora (dark haired Launch), Angel and Yajirobe, Jenna and Piccolo, and 17 and Zarbon.

"Wow this is the smallest class I ever taught at a public school! First, I would like you to introduce yourselves to your partner. You may be sitting with them for a while, or until I learn all of your names. Most teachers don't care about seating charts throughout class, but it helps us take role during the first five minutes. After that you can usually move, but for the first week don't move. I need to learn who you are and that's easier if I know where you sit."

Mr. Sawndics was nice. He was their homeroom/science teacher. The students had the four core classes everyday (science, English, social studies, and math) and gym was everyday class. Each day, there was a different elective. They had Spanish, symphony orchestra, health, financial, and a free class on Friday. Mr. Sawndics talked about rules and what will be done in class this year. Mrs. Cleff, the English teacher, and Ms. Dorain, math, did the same as Mr. Sawndics. Soon it was time for lunch. Most students chose to go out. Ms. Dorain gave the students the five minutes before lunch to talk since by now everyone at least knew a few people's names.

"Bastard." Launch muttered.

"Huh?" Tien was confused.

"Not you, him."

Tien followed her eyes to a boy two seats ahead of them. "He's cool, why don't you like him?"

"He almost scratched my car, then he tried to blame it on _me._" Launch explained.

"I'm sure it was just back-to-school stress. He'll apologize." Tien reassured.

As if on cue, the boy walked up to Launch. "Are you Launch?"

"Yeah, and I'd love to_ launch_ my foot up your ass!"

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry about this morning. How about we put this all behind us and start over?

"Whatever" Launch replied.

"I'm Yamcha." He extended his hand.

"Launch." She shook and let him walk away.

Launch glared at Tien.

"What?" Tien asked.

"You had something to do with that. I can tell by the look on your face." Launch accused.

"I saw what happened and told him to apologize." Tien admitted blushing.

"How sweet. You didn't want anyone to hold a grudge on cute little me." Launch joked.

"I never _said_ you were cute." Tien said suggestively.

Before Launch could flirt back, the teacher began to speak. "Those who are going out for lunch may leave, but remember to be back in an hour."

18 walked up to ChiChi and Bulma. "You want to eat together?"

"Yeah! Where should we go?" Bulma began to think.

"How about the food court at the mall." ChiChi suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Goku just came from nowhere and entered the conversation. "We can all go to the mall!"

"I'm game." Krillin said.

"Sounds good to me." Tien said.

"Anyone don't want to go to the mall?" Launch asked.

"Good, there's 12 of us." We only need to cars if anyone has an SUV with a third row." Bulma calculated.

"My brother, 16, has a truck that seats 7." 18 offered. "I'll call him. He'll let us borrow it."

Everyone watched as she made the arrangements.

"Him and two others are riding together. Do we have another truck?" 18 said hanging up.

"If there's another truck, I can sit on Krillin's lap." Marron said wrapping her arms around her short desk mate.

Every just look around. Vegeta sighed as he pulled out the keys to his pre-production 2007 Jeep Commander.

The mall was very close and they made it there in 10 minutes though the drive was only 5. 17 and Krillin were the only boys in 16's Lexus GX. 16, Raditz, and Turles also came along. Vegeta spotted his older brother Nappa and went to sit with him. When everyone got their food, they all pushed some tables together to sit with each other. Turles flirted with the sweet Azora while Bulma was talking to Yamcha who was blushing red. ChiChi shared most of her food with Goku after all of his begging while Marron was all over Krillin.

"She knows the guy for one day and she already has her tities in his face." 18 said disgustedly to Vegeta as she eyed Marron and Krillin.

"I don't see him complaining." Vegeta pointed out.

"All boys are dogs. No offense."

"None taken. I feel the same way about girls. No offense. Anyway, I'm a man, not a boy." Vegeta smirked.

"I'm not a girl _or_ a woman. I'm a goddess." 18 matched his smirk.

A/N: Wow, there's some flirting going on. The gang will do this for lunch everyday. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, 17, 16, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Launch, Marron, and Azora all eat lunch together. That's a big group. Next chapter, I'll skip ahead a week or so. They will all be semi-friends. Please Review! I need at least a couple reviews to update. I'm not asking much.


	3. It's a date

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

A/N: How was the last chapter? There was not really any romance, but they have to get to know each other more. You will see more relationships develop very soon. This chapter takes place in the second week of school on Friday. If you see a couple that you don't like, just know that I don't like them either so they'll be split up in the near future.

* * *

18 walked into her class and strolled back to the desk that she shared with Vegeta.

"Off of my chair bitch!" 18 ordered to Vegeta.

"No thanks. This is rather comfortable." Vegeta knew she was only joking.

He was purposely trying to annoy her. He was reclined in his chair with his legs across her seat. 18 tried to push his feet off and pull the chair away but he had a good grip.

"Move or I'll have to karate chop your ass!" 18 threatened.

"You couldn't chop butter with a machete." Vegeta teased.

18 grabbed his legs and flipped him in the air with ease.

"I'm probably the strongest person in this school." She boasted.

"I'm impressed. We'll have to spar sometime to see who is really the strongest in the school." Vegeta dusted himself off.

"Today, my place, 5:00." 18 told him.

"Make it my house and we'll have a deal." Vegeta smirked.

* * *

As ChiChi went to her seat, Goku pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks you! You're such a gentleman!" ChiChi smiled.

"You're such lady." Goku complimented.

"Only in public." ChiChi winked. "Get me behind closed doors and you'll have to rethink that statement."

ChiChi sat down and took a little nap before Science. She took all her notes in Science while she was still a little drowsy. It was soon time for English.

"Hello class!" Mrs. Cleff greeted. "I have a project for you! I don't think people socialize enough in Cashton so you will work with a partner for this project. I have already paired you up with another student who you don't share a desk with. The project will be for you to spend two days together, hang out with your partner the whole first day and the next day they hang out with you. You must record all the events in a log to be turned in to me. Keep records of what you do, say, think, all the people you meet, family, etc. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and partners were assigned. They were paired in the following groups: Bulma and Vegeta, 18 and Krillin, ChiChi and Piccolo, Marron and Yamcha, Goku and Azora, Tien and Angel, Launch and Yajirobe, 17 and Dave, Jenna and Zarbon.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cleff? I have a question." Bulma smiled politely.

"Yes Bulma?" Mrs. Cleff smiled back.

'Goody bitch!' Vegeta thought. 'She probably wants to make this harder on _me _so that she can get a little extra credit.'

"What the fuck kind of project is that?" Bulma said still in her polite tone.

* * *

Zarbon ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Your hair is so smooth! What kind of conditioner do you use?" 17 asked running hands through his own hair.

"It's some herbal stuff from the mall." Zarbon told him.

"I'll have to pick me up some." 17 said.

"Hey fags, stop talking about your hair and give me a pencil!" Dave interrupted.

"Screw you, Dave!" 17 said without looking at him.

"I bet you'd like to." Dave laughed as he went to ask someone else for a pencil.

Ms. Dorain walked in and started to pass out worksheets.

Yamcha just stared at his worksheet for about five minutes.

"Bulma, I don't get this." he whined.

"It's simple. Look." Bulma began working out problems with ease. She did his and her work in record time.

"You're so smart."

"I'm glad you are no longer too shy to talk to me."

"Me too." Yamcha look Bulma in the eyes. "I really like sitting with you. You should come and tutor me. Maybe while we get a bite to eat at that café near the church."

"You can pick me up at five." Bulma smiled.

"Class! Don't forget that sports and cheerleader tryouts are next Wednesday." Ms. Dorain announced.

"We have sports teams?" Goku scratched his head.

"No, West City High does. Cashton School students are welcome to play for any West City teams, go to dances, and participate in many other events. Since this school is so small, West High will offer you anything that we can't. Anyway, you're late for lunch." Ms. Dorian motioned that everyone could leave after looking at her watch.

"Krillin, can you come to the mall with me later?" Marron pleaded. "I need new clothes and someone has to come and tell me if they look good on me."

"Umm...Sure! Why not?" Krillin agreed. "What time?"

"5:00!"

* * *

That Evening

* * *

Bulma looked through her giant closet that was bigger than most people's bedrooms.

'I want to look good for him, but not too desperate.' She eyed her skirts.

She picked a mid-length blue skirt with a white shirt that read 'smart ass' on the front with blue letters. The blue in her skirt and shirt matched her eyes. The shoes she chose were white flip-flops. She got dressed and headed out the door with the keys to her Ferrari F430 in her hand. The café was fairly close so she got their quickly. It was still 5:47 so she got a table and waited for her pupil with assorted books on the table.

* * *

Krillin met Marron at the mall entrance at 5:00 sharp and she was ready to shop. He really could care less about coming, but this could help him chances with her. Plus, she might try on something skimpy.

* * *

Goku was laying on a bench in front of the small lake that was near his house. The sun reflected off of the smooth water and he was in a trance that almost put him to sleep.

"Goku?"

Goku opened his eyes to see ChiChi standing near him.

"Oh hey!" Goku sat up making room for her to sit down.

"What are you doing here?" ChiChi pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just relaxing." He said looking out into the lake.

"Yeah it's peaceful out here. I was going to take a walk around the lake. Wanna come?" ChiChi invited.

"I'm always up for some exercise!" Goku stood up and stretched.

ChiChi linked arms with him and they began to walk and talk.

* * *

18 rung the doorbell to Vegeta's house and waited for an answer. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and some short gym shorts. A maid came and opened the door. Vegeta must have informed the maid of her arrival because the maid just motioned for 18 to follow her. She was lead through the halls that were similar to her own home down to a training room. 18 smirked when she saw Vegeta hitting a punching bag in nothing but gym shorts.

"There's no point in practicing your punches because you won't hit me anyway." 18 started talking shit.

"Well show me what you got." Vegeta got into stance as the maid left.

* * *

Tien was in the video store looking for a movie to rent. He saw a recently release that he missed in theaters and went to get a copy. Just as he made it to the rack, a hand snagged the last DVD.

"You snooze, you lose!" Came a familiar voice.

"Dammit Launch! I wanted to see that." Tien whined.

"Too bad. Rent it another day."

"I won't get another chance for a while. My parents won't let me watch it."

"Well, sneak and do it."

"My little brother, Chatzou, would tell on me. My parents flew him out to some amusement park earlier and I have the place to myself. This could be my last chance."

"How about you come to my place and watch it if it's so important." Launch offered in a seductive tone.

"..." Tien was blank.

"You have no reason why not, so come on!"

"Ok." He walked to the check-out counter with her.

* * *

Yamcha arrived at the café almost 20 minutes late.

"I guess your education isn't important." Bulma scolded when he walked in.

"Sorry Bulma, my cat Puar had kittens." Yamcha explained.

Bulma's heart melted. "That's so cute!"

"Yeah, the father is Yajirobe's cat Korrin." Yamcha sat down.

"What subject do you want to work on?" Bulma ate a fry from the plate she ordered.

"Chemistry."

"We're studying physical science right now." Bulma said confused.

"I'm talking about the chemistry between me and you." Yamcha said with a sexy smile.

Bulma began to blush. 'Wow, is this the same boy that turned red every time I came near?' Bulma thought.

"What do you say?" Yamcha held her hands in his.

"We barely know each other!" Bulma was a little shocked.

"We can get to know each other." Yamcha went around the table to sit by her.

"I don't know what say."

"You don't have to say anything." Yamcha gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

'What the hell? He is kind of hot.' Bulma thought as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

'Score! I'm getting some from this hoe!' Yamcha was happy at the thought of finally losing his virginity.

* * *

Krillin was now asleep. He thought this trip would be fun but he got bored as hell. He opened his eyes as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I'm ready to go!" Marron had about twelve bags at her side.

"Finally you're done." Krillin muttered.

"Can you get these bags for me?" Marron twirled her hair around her finger.

Krillin did as he was told and carried the mound of bags out of the mall. After loading the bags in Marron's Aston Martin Vanquish and started to walk to his Jaguar XK8 Convertible.

"Krillin you're the best boyfriend there is!" Marron told him.

"What? Boyfriend?" Krillin stopped in his tracks.

"You do want to go out with me, don't you?" Marron ran her hand along her breast.

"Umm...Yeah." Krillin was nervous.

"It's settled! We're officially dating!" Marron ran and hugged her new boyfriend.

* * *

Goku and ChiChi lapped the lake at least 8 times and were unconsciously holding hands. ChiChi snuggled into the warmth of Goku as the temperature dropped.

"It's getting late, I should get going." ChiChi said.

"Ok, I'll walk you to you're car." Goku offered.

"ChiChi's Bentley Continental GT was parked right next to Goku's car.

"Bye." ChiChi pushed the button on her key fob to unlock the doors and start the engine.

Before ChiChi could open the door, Goku pressed her against the car and covered her lips with his own.

"I really like you." Goku told a stunned ChiChi.

"I really like you too." ChiChi said as she still hadn't quite processed what just happened.

She pulled him in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and their hands were all over each other's bodies. ChiChi's pushed Goku off when she saw a familiar Maybach Type 62 drive past.

"Shit my dad is on his way home!" ChiChi explained when she saw the confused look on Goku's face. "I'll see you later!"

Goku watched her speed off to her house.

'I'm hungry.' Was all Goku thought as he got in his Mercedes SLK.

* * *

'What is this bitch made of?' Vegeta thought as 18 could take anything he threw at her.

18 punched Vegeta in his stomach and quickly kicked him into a wall. As she ran up to him to continue her assault, he surprised her by hopping and pinning her against the same wall he was just knocked into.

"Nice." Vegeta whispered referring to the fight at first, but found new meaning in his comment when he looked down.

18 had long before discarded her t-shirt and was in nothing but a sports bra and her shorts. Her perfectly sculpted breast were going up and down with her long breaths. 18 also noticed that Vegeta's pronounced six-pack was dripping with sweat. Both of their hair was a little matted down from sweat also. 18 wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They had became closer to each other than anyone else while they sat next to each other in class. It's been a long time since the last time either of them have been with someone else and they both knew it would probably be a one-night-stand, so without anything to lose, they snatched off each other's clothes off and Vegeta penetrated right against the wall.

* * *

Tien was sitting on a love seat in Launch's home theater while the movie was playing. He had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and Launch was sitting next to him munching on candy. Suddenly, Launch made the boldest move a girl could do. She just reached down and grabbed Tien's crotch.

"Opps. I missed the popcorn bowl." She said in a voice that stated her intentions.

"Here." Tien could barely breathe as he handed her the bowl.

"That's ok. I don't want _that_." She paused the movie.

Launch crawled on Tien's lap so she was facing him. She unbuttoned her shirt and did the same to his shirt. She ran her hand along Tien's chiseled body and went down to undo his pants. Tien sighed in relief when his cell phone rang and Launch reluctantly slid off of him.

"Hello?" Tien answered. "Ok...Sure...Yeah...Ok..."

Launch watched as he closed the phone and stood up buttoning his shirt back up.

"That was my mom. I have to get home." he practically ran out of the house and to his Lamborghini Gallardo.

* * *

18 walked into her mansion and went upstairs.

'Wait until I tell 17 what happened today!' 18 ran to her brother's room.

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard moaning coming from inside the room.

'That dog!' 18 was proud that her brother was also getting lucky.

"I'm almost there!" she heard him say to his mystery lover.

'Ewwww! That's more than I wanted to hear.' 18 thought as she headed to her room.

As she was walking away, she heard her brother scream a name that made her freeze in mid-step.

* * *

A/N: Who is the girl that 17 is having sex with? What will happen when Bulma and Vegeta start their project? Will Bulma find out what Vegeta and 18 did? Will Goku and ChiChi hook up? What about Tien and Launch or Krillin and 18? You will find the answers to these questions and more as long as you review. Tell me who you think 17 is with. Also give me some constructive criticism. What am I doing right/wrong, what do you want to see more/less of in the story, how is my writing? Just tell me what's on your mind. 


	4. Project Day 1

Disclaimer: You're dumb for even reading this.

A/N: Thanks to my few reviewers. I love you guys/girls! This chapter will answer those questions. Now read! Go!

* * *

Bulma got out of bed and looked at the clock. 

'Damn, I slept until 11!' she saw something flashing on her computer.

Bulmawalk up and saw that her friends from school sent her an invitation to a chat room a couple of minuted ago. She clicked it and was sent to a different screen.

Bulma has entered the room "Z" (A/N: Come on, work with me here.)

Bulma: What's up?

ChiChi: 18 walked in on 17 last night while he was getting busy.

18: I didn't walk in. I just heard him.

Krillin: That ain't the worst part.

Bulma: What's the worst part?

Goku: Who he was with.

Bulma: Who?

Vegeta: Let's talk about something else.

ChiChi: Yeah

Krillin: Did you see the game last night?

Goku: That was horrible.

Bulma: Wait! Who was 17 with.

18: We lost bad.

Bulma: Stop ignoring me!

ChiChi: I need to call Piccolo about that project.

Bulma: WHO WAS IT?

Vegeta: Do you think she's had enough suspense?

ChiChi: 18, tell her.

18: It was Zarbon.

Bulma: LOL Are you serious?

Vegeta: That fag. I always thought that 16 was the gay one.

Goku:Yeah, 16does wear too much lime green.

Krillin: And he's too nice and caring.

18: Leave him out of this. Besides, ChiChi had a good point about working on the projects.

Krillin: Can I come over today?

18: Sure. 16 and 17 are going to West City for some sports convention.

ChiChi: Hmm... The house to yourselves?

Goku: Krillin in 18 sitting in the tree...

Bulma: Vegeta, are you going to come over?

Vegeta: No. You can get your fat ass over here.

Bulma: Whatever, my booty is big though.

18: Bulma, you have no ass.

ChiChi: None.

Krillin: At all.

Bulma: Ok I get the point.

Krillin: I can't look at girls asses anymore.

Goku: Why not are you gay like 17 and Zarbon?

Krillin: No! I go out with Marron.

Bulma: Since when?

Krillin: Last night.

18: I bet she let you get some pussy, didn't she?

Krillin: No!

Vegeta: I bet he is red as hell right now.

ChiChi: Probably hard as hell at the thought of fucking Marron.

Bulma: He wouldn't feel anything if he did fuck her.

Goku: What's wrong with Marron?

Vegeta: She's a slut, that's what's wrong.

Krillin: You are all just jelous.

Vegeta: I'm out.

Vegeta has left the room "Z"

Goku: I'm leaving too.

ChiChi: I may be back later.

18: I need to get my car washed. I'm gone.

Krillin: I'll go too.

Bulma: By everyone!

* * *

Bulma rung the doorbell to Vegeta's house. She didn't know him very well, but from what she could see, he wasn't the coolest guy in the world. She talked to Yamcha earlier today and he seems really sweet.

'I wonder why he hasn't officially asked me out yet?' Bulma thought as the door opened.

A maid opened the door and just motioned that Bulma follow her. Bulma just did as she was told and didn't question the maid's preference not to speak. She was led to a large home gym where Vegeta was lifting weights.

"What are we doing today?" Bulma asked setting down her log.

"Whatever the hell I say we're doing." Vegeta didn't even look at her.

Bulma walked around the room and looked at all of the equipment. She was starting to get bored and walked back to where Vegeta was.

"What was that maid's name?" Bulma asked picking her log back up.

"Lisa." Vegeta answered her.

Bulma wrote the name and the few events that had taken place in her log. She sat against the wall and dug through her purse. Vegeta thought she was about to do her make-up or something, but Bulmapulled outher Nintendo DS and began to play.

"You're one of the few females that carries video games in their purses." Vegeta wiped his sweat with a towel.

"You're one of the few guys who sit there and ignore a beautiful woman who is intheir house." Bulma kept her eyes in the screen.

"I never thought of Lisa as a beautiful woman." Vegeta smirked at her face.

"Whatever! You know that I'm sexy." Bulma combed her fingers through her hair.

"You any good?" Vegeta asked.

"What? That's private." Bulma blushed.

"I was talking about the game, idiot." Vegeta almost laughed at the thought of asking her if she was any good in bed.

"Oh. I'm the best at all games. Hell, I made some games of my own." Bulma closed the game.

"Well come this way." Vegeta led Bulma to another room.

Bulma was in heaven Vegeta had every game system ever invented. He even had some she never heard of or wasn't out yet.

"Damn! Where did you get all of this?" Bulma looked at some of the classics that he had.

"Been collecting since I was a kid." Vegeta leaned against a wall.

"Are you any good?" Bulma asked the same question he asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm _very_ good." Vegeta said in a low tone.

Bulma caught his meaning and gave a playful frown. "I was talking about the games."

"Oh yeah, I'm good at that too." Vegeta said.

Bulma let out a laugh. Vegeta was actually starting to seemkind of funnow that she was with him. His personalty is still uptight, but he was being a little more laid back at home.

"Wanna play?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

"Whatever. I'll try not to embarrass you." Vegeta moved more into the room.

Bulma picked up the controller for the newest Playstation and Vegeta sat next to her as they began to play.

* * *

18 looked up from her magazine when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Krillin so she didn't bother to get up. 

"It's open!" She shouted.

Krillin slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm over here." 18 called from the couch.

"Hey." Krillin said to the girl.

Krillin began to jot down notes.

"What do you have to write about already?" 18 asked.

"I'm writing what magazines you read." Krillin closed his log.

"You might as well write about my family to." 18 sat up.

"You have an older brother 16, and a twin brother, 17." Krillin wrote down what he already knew.

"Yes, and I have another older brother, 8, and a younger half-brother, 19. My father is Adam Gero and my mother is Jane Gero. My mother was shot over some bad business and my father later knocked up some bitch named Rachel and had 19. 19 lives with his mom and 8 is in college." 18 told her little family story as Krillin scribbled frantically in his log.

"What do you normally do around this time?" Krillin asked when he finished writing.

"I watch TV or train. 17has this new movie that I wanted to see." 18 said standing up.

She was wearing some very short and tight jeans with a tube top.

"Let's go get it." 18 started walking and Krillin followed.

18 led them down a hall and to a bedroom.

"Help me look for a video tape." 18 said opening the door to what Krillin guessed was 17's room.

The room was messy and Krillin looked under clothes thrown around the room. He looked around the TV and on the dresser.

"None of these are the one I was looking for. Do you want to see one of these instead?" 18 sat a small stack of videos on the bed.

Krillin looked to see if any of the movies interested him.

"What the fuck is that!" Krillin screamed.

All of the movies had pictures of naked men on the covers.

"Don't be jealous because they're so much_ bigger_ than you." 18 laughed putting the movies back in their hiding space.

"They aren't bigger than me. I happen to be very large for my height." Krillin said confidently.

"Show me." 18 smirked.

"What? I have a girlfriend." Krillin blushed.

"So." 18 looked at him.

"I'm not a cheater." Krillin said.

"This isn't cheating. It's not like I'm going to touch it." 18 persisted.

"It's just not right." Krillin said.

"Ok. If you're that small that you can't show me..."

"I'm not small!"

"Well pull it out!"

18 didn't even wait for him. She just pushed him on the bed and had his pants undone and off before he knew what happened. Krillin just sat there in his boxers.

"Can you take those off now? Or do I have to do it for you?" 18 crossed her arms.

Krillin reluctantly slid his boxers down. He let 18 get a good look before he pulled them back up.

"That's not the biggest I've seen, but you're right about being large for you height." 18 informed him while handing him his pants.

Krillin put on his pants while blushing. 18 headed for the door.

"What about the movie?" Krillin began to follow her.

"Forget it. Do you fight?" 18 asked.

"My grandfather's the world martial arts champ and I can beat _him_." Krillin punched the air.

"Well let's see can you beat me." 18 led him to the patio.

She got into stance and Krillin followed. He was the first to swing. Krillin was getting his ass beat by 18 and she didn't look like she would stop anytime soon.

* * *

Goku hung up the phone with Azora. She had just informed him that she was in the driveway and to open the door. Goku ran down the steps as not to keep Azora waiting in the heat. He opened the door and saw her step out of her Audi TT Quattro that she must have had the air on in. 

"Hey Goku! I already have down that you have a cute twin and an older brother. Who else lives here." Azora pulled out her pen and stepped into the house.

"Well, there's my father Barrdock and my grandfather Gohan." Goku thought about his house's occupants.

"Ok! What will we be doing?" Azora asked when she finished writing.

"Eat!" Goku told her.

"Ok, but can I use your bathroom?" Azora asked.

"Sure, I'll show you where it is." Turles walked into the room.

"Ok, I'll go get the snacks." Goku walked out.

Goku went to the kitchen and cleaned out the cabinets. On the table, Goku had cookies, cake, chips, soda, and juice.

'I guess I'll go see if Azora wants any' Goku thought as he left the kitchen.

He went to all the bathrooms in the house to find Azora, but she was nowhere in sight. Goku decided to ask Turles where she was.

"Have you seen Azora?" Goku asked walking in Turles's room.

Azora was there and her and Turles pulled away from an obvious make-out session.

"Are you hungry?" Goku asked the blushing couple.

* * *

ChiChi parked her car next to Piccolo's Land Rover Range Rover and went to the door. He opened it before she could even knock. 

"Come in." Piccolo ordered.

ChiChi walked into his house and stood waiting for him to say something.

"I'm meditating right now." Piccolo showed her to the backyard.

He went to sit against a tree with his eyes closed and ChiChi just looked around. There was a large hammock tied to two trees and she decided to test it out. She laid down and took a long nap to pass the boring time.

'I hope the others aren't this bored.' ChiChi thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Launch was having a worse time than ChiChi. All Yajirobe was doing was eating and bragging. 

"I killed a crook. I stopped a war. I can beat anyone in martial arts." Launch knew everything was a lie.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Launch aimed her gun at him.

He was spitting food in her face and she wanted nothing more than to take his life away.

* * *

Tien walked out of Angel's house. It was now 9:00pm and he had to go home. He didn't mind staying around because he had a pretty good time. He and Angel listened to music and talked most of the day. She seemed like someonehe couldto hang out with.Tien was just hoping that she would have as good of a time at his house as he did at her's.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised that you read this much. Most people would have closed the story by now but you didn't. I thank you for that. I'll be even more grateful if you review. Next chapter, Day 2 of the project. 


	5. Hanging out for the project

A/N: I would like to thank all of my excellent reviewers: Killov, Caryl Mc, Goku's little sister, Ladayekanzes, and Trunksmybaby. There is no real point in reading this story unless you review. It doesn't have to be a signed review, just tell me what you think.

* * *

Maron's eyes fluttered open to see that it was only 8:00am. She decided that she would sleep for another hour or two and rolled over to find a body lying near her. 

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Maron asked angrily.

"Huh? Baby, don't you remember last night?" Yamcha was confused at her change of heart.

"**Yes**, and I remember telling you to **leave**!" Maron pushed him out of the bed.

Yamcha gathered his shirt and pants before exiting the room. Maron laid there angry at him. She had a boyfriend and Yamcha thinks that he could just stay the night. She didn't even have sex with him. All he did was provide his tongue for her pleasure and she wouldn't let him go any further. What started out in his pants, stayed there.

* * *

Vegeta woke up and booted up his computer. He knew the rest of the gang were already making plans for today and Bulma needs to tell him when to come over. 

Vegeta has entered room "Z"

ChiChi: Yesterday was **_so_** boring! All Piccolo did was drink water and meditate. That guy really has no life.

Krillin: I'm still sore from sparring 18 at her house.

18: Toughen up bitch.

Goku: All Azora did was make-out with Turles all day long.

ChiChi: Piccolo didn't even eat while I was there.

Bulma: We ordered a pizza, but Nappa came in and ate a lot of it without even putting any money in to buy it. Me and Vegeta had fun. Didn't we?

Vegeta: If you call beating you at _every_ game we played 'fun', yes, I had a blast.

Bulma: I almost beat you at Midnight Club.

Vegeta:_ Almost._

18: Dave went with 16 and 17, and they all said it was fun.

ChiChi: We should all do something together today.

18: We can hang out at the mall.

Krillin: The arcade sounds fun.

Goku: And we can go to a movie.

Bulma: That sounds fun. When should we go?

Krillin: Let's go at about 3:30. That'll give us a little time to take down some stuff on our partners so we can leave our logs at home when we go.

ChiChi: See you all then!

ChiChi has left room "Z"

Vegeta signed off without a word. He went to take a shower and go to Bulma's house. Out of the shower, Vegeta threw on some black shorts and a red shirt.

'I'm not trying to impress her.' Vegeta thought walking out of his room.

"You going to Bulma's?" Nappa asked when he got to the front door.

"Yeah I'll be back later tonight." Vegeta told his brother.

"Raditz, 16, and some of the other guys are going to this party in West City." Nappa changed the channel on the TV.

"So?" Vegeta didn't care.

"I was just saying that I was going."

"And you're going to be drunk when you get home." Vegeta knew what he was getting at.

"Maybe. Some girls may crash over here too."

"Keep it down." Vegeta smirked as he walked out the door.

* * *

"ChiChi! No!" Bulma giggled into the phone. 

She was pacing the pool telling ChiChi about a dream she had.

"I don't like him! I just dreamed of kissing him. Yajirobe was in one of your dreams, but that doesn't mean that you like him...It doesn't matter ifI kissed him. You dreamed of him...He was a good kisser...I would never do that with Vegeta!"

"Do what?" Vegeta was suddenly on the outside with her.

"How did you get back here?"

"Your mother let me in."

"Stop listen in on my conversations!"

"My name came up so of course I want to know what you're talking about." Vegeta snatched the phone away.

"Give that back!"

"Bulma'll have to call you back." Vegeta hung up the phone and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"You're going to get it now!" Bulma shouted.

"Get what?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.

Bulma lunged at Vegeta and he smoothly dodged her. She kept trying to grab him but he always manage to avoid her reach. Suddenly, Vegeta's foot slipped and he fell back into the pool. Bulma began to burst with laughter. Vegeta smirked before grabbing her wrist and throwing her in the pool.

"Ahhhhh!" Bulma touched her soaked her. "I hate you."

"Is that why you had a dream of kissing me?"

"I thought you didn't hear that part." Bulma said keeping cool.

Vegeta pinned her to the side of the pool. "Want to make your dream a reality?"

"Hell no!"

Vegeta moved his face closer to her's. "Why not? You can fuck Yamcha, but you can't kiss me?"

"Me and Yamcha didn't fuck! I'm a virgin."

"So are my parents." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I have never had sex."

Vegeta looked at her funny. "Ugh! A virgin. Get away from me."

Bulma laughed. "Whatever Vegeta! It's good to be a virgin."

"Not at this age."

Bulma leaned to his ear. "That make's it better for my man when I finally do give it up."

"I can't wait."

"It's not going to be you!"

"Whatever you say. Those panties are as good as mine."

"You wish!"

"And you dream of it."

Bulma frowned and got out the pool. Vegeta followed and slapped her ass as she got out. Bulma just knocked him back down the ladder with a kick to the face.

* * *

18 walked out of the room after having to slap Krillin's grandfather. 

'Who would ever want to call that shriveled up prune 'Daddy Roshi'?' 18 was furious.

"What's the point of having pets?" 18 watched Krillin feed his pig, Oolong, and his turtle.

"They keep you company when you're an only child."

"I guess they're smarter than brothers." 18 sat near Turtle.

"Do you want to go to the mall now?" Krillin dangled his keys.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta parked Vegeta's Ford GT in the front of the mall. 

"How did you wreck your Jeep?" Bulma asked as she had to crawl out of the low car.

"I didn't like it so I knocked a tree on it."

"You are the weirdest person I know."

Bulma spotted ChiChi on a bench with Piccolo.

"Goku went to go get something to eat. Azora and Turles came too." ChiChi informed her approaching friend.

"Did you talk to Krillin and 18?" Bulma asked sitting down.

"I think they're on their way here." ChiChi said.

"We're already here." The girls turned to see 18.

"I don't see why I had to come for you to hang out with your friends." Piccolo spoke up.

"You're supposed to learn about what I do with my life, and this is it. It's better than sitting around meditating." ChiChi started to get an attitude.

"You didn't even ask if _I_ wanted to come." Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

"..." Bulma looked away from Vegeta and to ChiChi. "_Anyway_, what are we about to do now that everyone is here?"

"I'll call Goku and we're supposed to go to the arcade first." ChiChi dialed Goku's number on her cell phone.

"Don't tell me that you want to get your ass whopped in more video games?" Vegeta smirked at Bulma.

"I'm not going to lose!" Bulma stood proud.

Goku walked up to the group rubbing his stomach.

"Those cookies were good!" Goku smiled. "Chi, I saved you one."

Goku handed ChiChi a sugar cookie.

"Thanks Goku! You ready to go to the arcade?" ChiChi devoured the sweet snack.

The small group began to walk to the arcade as Piccolo wandered away. The arcade was located in the basement of the mall. The huge room was not very crowded so most of the games were available.

"18, this game looks fun." Krillin stood in front a shooting simulator.

"Wanna race Chi?" Goku sat in the seat of a fake car.

The girls accepted their invitations and went to play the games.

Bulma approached Dance Dance Revolution and stood on the dance platform.

"I know you don't think you can win at _that_." Vegeta also stepped on the platform.

"Don't you think it's going to be hard for you to play with that stick so far up your ass?" Bulma put money in the machine. "I know you can't do this, you're too stiff and grouchy."

"I'm a martial artist, I can do anything active." Vegeta began to set the game up.

"You can pick the song." Bulma leaned against the rail.

Vegeta picked a fast song and arrows began to move across the screen. Bulma and Vegeta stepped with the beat not missing one move. Soon the rest of the gang was watching.

"What the hell? Who would have thought of Vegeta playing DDR? Goku looking at the quick movements.

Everyone's eyes almost bulged out of their heads at Vegeta's smooth moves. Bulma was nothing to sneeze at either. Soon the song ended and both dancers were sweaty and tired.

"You may have won that, but I'll find a game to beat you at." Bulma pushed him off the platform.

Bulma went on a rampage playing every game trying to beat Vegeta.

"Want a prize?" Goku offered ChiChi.

"I don't want to put you through any trouble." ChiChi blushed.

"It would trouble me if I couldn't get you something." Goku winked.

'At times, Goku can be a little naive, but sometimes, he can be a total stud.' ChiChi giggled from her thoughts.

Goku went to try to win tickets with ChiChi.

* * *

Bulma lost to Vegeta at a basketball game. 

"Dammit! I hate you!" Bulma screamed.

"Don't be angry because you suck." Vegeta walked away.

"I'm not finished with you!" Bulma grabbed him.

"Give it up." Vegeta whispered in her ear. "I mean that in both ways."

"Pervert!" Bulma pushed him away.

* * *

ChiChi had Goku on the wall. 

"You're a better prize then this stuffed dog." ChiChi said seductively.

ChiChi slipped her tongue down Goku's throat.

"Mmmmmmm." Goku moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer.

Goku ran his hands up ChiChi's skirt.

"You're a bad boy." ChiChi said against his lips.

ChiChi mimicked his move and slipped her hand in his pants.

"Cut it out!" Vegeta was leaning against a wall. "We're about to go to the movie."

Goku and ChiChi broke apart with lightning speed.

"I'll go over _there._" ChiChi ran away from the awkwardness.

"Vegeta, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Goku was nervous about the others find out about ChiChi and his secret 'relationship'.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Vegeta reassured him.

"Thanks."

The whole group bought tickets for the movie and walked into the lavish theater.

"Want some snacks?" Krillin asked 18.

"I want some gummy bears and a slushy." Bulma gave her order to Vegeta.

"I never asked you if you wanted anything." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You can get me a small popcorn and some cola." 18 answered Krillin's question.

"I want nachos." ChiChi told Goku.

"We'll be back. Save our seats."

* * *

18 walked in her house and kicked off her shoes. The movie was ok, but nothing happened worth remembering. They stopped and got some Mexican food afterwards. 18 went to go tell her twin that she was home. 

'Deja vu.' she thought as she went up the stairs.

18 opened up 17's door but wished she hadn't.

Angel was on her knees in front of 17, doing things that made 18 want to puke.

"Oh my god!" Angel ran out of the door pulling her shirt back on.

17 had his pants back up and turned to 18.

"Why the fuck are you busting in my room like that!" 17 yelled at his sister.

18 blushed. "What about Zarbon?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, so are you like _that_?"

"Not really, that was my first time with a guy. I didn't really like it at all."

"What about those movies under your bed?"

"Those were some more of Zarbon's ploys to 'turn me out'."

"So are you kinda straight?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: That was awkward for 17 and 18. Everyone seems to be getting along. Their next outing will be to got to West City for sports tryouts. I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time... review! 

Got any stories to recommend? Look at my favorites, those are all pretty good. Also, read some of my reviewers' fics!


	6. West City Part 1

Disclaimer:...

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5 of the story. I would again like to thank my new reviewers, Opera-Gypsy, Gosha and Tsume-Hiei luver. All of my reviewers are the best. I want to be able to thank more reviewers, so even if you don't have a account, you can still review me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ready to go after school?" 

The whole gang was outside of the school eating the lunch that they had ordered. It was Wednesday and everyone decided to go to West City to try out for football and cheerleading teams.

"I'm only going to watch you guys." 18 answered Bulma.

"I hope I make the squad." ChiChi looked dreamy eyed.

"No, you're too ugly and fat to be a cheerleader." Maron told her.

"Shut up bitch!" ChiChi lunged for Maron's throat but was held back by 18. "Let me go! I'm tired of her! I'll give that bitch a black eye!"

Krillin led Maron from the scene as everyone got ready to go back to class. The social studies teacher, who everyone called Brian, was in the back feeding the fish.

"Hey Brian." Bulma said sitting in her seat.

When everyone was in the room Brian had everyone pull out their laptops and read an article on the internet to be quizzed over. All was peaceful and quiet until a small sound was heard.

"Ewww did you just fart?" Azora asked Yajirobe.

"Sorry."

It took a couple of seconds for the smell to hit, but when it did, it was horrible. Everyone in the room began to sniff.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Maron let out a piercing death scream.

"What the fuck is that!" 18 shouted holding her nose.

"God damn!" Brian ran out of the room coughing.

"C'mon guys, we all do it." Yajirobe was unaffected.

"I don't know about you but_ I _never did some shit like that!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"You guys are exaggerating, I barely smell a thing." Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"That's because you don't have a nose!" Bulma screamed in his face.

The room was in pandemonium with people choking and screaming. ChiChi ran and turned on all the fans while Goku opened the windows.

"I've never smelled anything _that_ bad." Tien got back in his chair.

"How the hell was that possible?" Yamcha began to breathe again.

The students were able to calm down in health with a movie. The movie was boring and about nutrition.

"I'm glad health is finally over." Launch began to stretch.

"Now we can go to gym!" Goku hopped out of his chair happily.

The whole class walked down the hall to the gymnasium.

Mr. Yemma was the only gym coach and always found a way to make gym fun.

"We'll be in the pool for class today." The big coach said.

Everyone understood and went to the locker room to change into their bathing suits. By the pool, most of the girls stood in a group and the boys were all sitting against the wall. Gym class was a mixture of 9th through 12th graders.

"We're going to take a few skill test. I'm going to time you doing a lap from this end of the pool, to the other end, and back. We will do this under and above water. Those who aren't taking the test may swim freely in the open part of the pool." Mr. Yemma called the first person up and let the others go into the water.

The boys all got in the pool while a few girls lingered around the edge. Vegeta smirked and pulled Bulma in the water.

"Deja vu." he said as she slapped him.

"Leave her alone!" Yamcha pulled Bulma from Vegeta's grasp.

"Don't play that knight-in-shining-armor bullshit with me." Vegeta warned Yamcha.

"It's ok Yamcha, we were just fooling around." Bulma didn't want Yamcha to be dumb and get his ass beat by Vegeta.

Yamcha let it go and swam away.

"You need to check your boy." Vegeta leaned against the wall of the pool.

"_You_ need to check _yourself_." Bulma said.

"You're one to talk. Who do you think your talking to?" Vegeta smirked.

" Get away from me." Bulma just pushed past and swam to ChiChi.

"You should be next since your last name begins with B." ChiChi said.

"I might as well go over there now." Bulma got out of the pool.

"Give me a ride." ChiChi hopped on Goku's back.

He complied and began to run around the pool and spin. The two laughed and splashed until the end of class.

* * *

The whole crew met up at a parking lot so they could all go to West City together. Bulma rode with Yamcha with ChiChi riding with Goku. 18 was Vegeta's passenger and Maron begged to ride with Krillin.Launch took her own car and forced Tien to ride.The drive to West City was not very long. West City High was huge compared to the school in Cashton. The parking lot was full of cars though not a single vehicle could compare to the ones that the newcomers came in. The rich group walked around to the field where coaches were waiting. 

Coach Ginyu came to great the teens. "Welcome to West City High. I wish you all luck. And between you guys and me, I think you'll all make it."

Vegeta watched the coach wink at them and walk away. "At least these people respect us."

"You don't deserve any respect." Bulma hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch it woman, or I'll be forced to tackle you. I don't think many people like cheerleaders with crutches."

Bulma rolled her eyes and went with the other girls to where the cheerleading coach was set up. There were a few potential male cheerleaders, one of them being Yamcha.

"Wow you're going to be a male cheerleader?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I think I'll enjoy it." Yamcha began to think. 'I'll enjoy holding up the girls in skirts.'

All of the contestants were good. ChiChi did great. She knew a little martial arts, so the flips and hops were perfect. Her loud voice also helped her do so good.

"How'd I do?" ChiChi sat down on the bleachers next to Bulma out of breath.

"You were great!" Bulma complimented.

"Damn ChiChi, you kicked ass!" 18 hugged her.

18 and Launch were in the bleachers, though neither were trying out.

"Yeah it would have been better if you had a different build. I thought you were a man in a skirt." Maron laughed at her own comment.

ChiChi was the daughter of the Ox King and could whoop some ass if she wanted to, but she usually chose not to fight. This time was different.

"You air headed hoe!" ChiChi slapped the shit Maron.

"You may look like a man, but you still hit like a bitch." Maron growled.

This set ChiChi off. She went all out with punches and kicks, sending Maron rolling down the bleachers.

"Damn! Now you _really_ kick ass!" 18 clapped.

* * *

Goku and the other guys on the field had all witnessed the fight on the bleachers, but both coaches purposely took a blind eye to the famous girls. 

"That bitch can bang." Vegeta was in awe at ChiChi's surprising skills.

"Let's see what you guys got." The coach referred to the Cashton students.

"These rich boys can't play. They'll probably justhire someone to do it for them." A boy sneered.

"I don't know, they're pretty buff and I bet they get the best trainers." Another argued.

"I hope they make the team. Do you know the benefits of playing on a team with one of these guys? Better yet, becoming a close friend." A third guy chimed in.

"Ass kisser." The first dude said to him.

Vegeta heard every word but could care less what those hobos (in his eyes) thought about him. He went on the field and lit it up. Goku was also amazing. Even Krillin could rival any of the current players.

"Wow! I'll be damned if you_ don't_ make the team!" The coach was impressed.

Vegeta smirked at the boys he heard talking earlier as he to his seat. On the girl's side, everyone did good. Unfortunately for Maron, her pain prohibited her from even attempting to make the squad. At the end, the two coaches took down people's contact information and passed out some papers for everyone.

"I wanted to try out!" Maron was about to cry.

"It's like Vegeta said, No one likes a cheerleader on..." Krillin trailed off. "Nevermind."

"I'm hungry!" Goku complained.

"We were out here for a while. You all want to go eat?" Bulma suggested.

"That sounds great! We can celebrate to a job well done." Krillin was carrying a limping Maron.

"I saw a steak house on the way here. Wanna go?" Tien offered.

"I don't have a problem with that." Launch said looking to see if anyone objected.

"Let's go!" Goku was happy to finally get food.

* * *

The restaurant was not crowed since it was only a Wednesday. It did not take long for the gang to get seated and order. When the delicious plates were served all of the gang loved it. Well, most of the gang did. 

"What the hell is this!" Launch pointed at her steak. "I said _well done._"

"Is there a problem with the way your steak was cooked?" The waiter politely asked.

"Damn right! There shouldn't be any pink in my steak if it's well done." Launch made it seem like there was a roach in the steak.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'll take it back." The man picked up the plate.

Launch knocked the plate out of his hands. "**Well done!**" She shouted as she pulled out her gun and began to shoot all over the restaurant.

The gang was used to her outburst and knew that they should leave. Everyone reached in their wallets and threw enough money on the table for the food and damage to the restaurant. Tien just grabbed Launch and pulled her outside while she was still shooting, her green eyes lighting up with the shots.

"I think that we should go someone else." Yamcha pointed out.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before the police come." Krillin and the others ran to their cars and sped off.

They all stopped at a gas station to fill up before they went home.

"I don't want to go home." Bulma said.

"We should do one more thing before we leave." 18 added.

"The amusement park?" Goku's face lit up.

"The only thing I need for amusement is your face." Vegeta leaned on his car.

"That's a good idea!" ChiChi shifted her purse.

"Let's go. I heard West City has one of the best amusement parks anywhere." Bulma recalled.

"C'mon! To the amusement park!" Goku pulled out his keys and they once again drove off.

* * *

A/N: I know, that was very short, but don't worry, part two will be here very soon. In the mean time, review me with any opinions, comments, or suggestions. Please review, I'm begging you! 


	7. West City Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second half of the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you Herra, Princess Lindsey, nessy2008, and major winters!

* * *

Bulma felt like a child when she walked through the park gates. She wanted to do and ride everything.

"Do you wanna get on one of the roller coasters with me?" She turned to Yamcha.

"Well, I just ate so I don't think that's a good idea." Yamcha gave a fake laugh.

"That pussy is just scared." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come." Bulma pulled Vegeta to a line for a roller coaster.

"You can't just force me to ride with you!" Vegeta protested.

"What? You want me to ride alone?" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "The others already walked away."

"I don't give a damn if you ride alone." Vegeta turned to walk away.

"No! Don't leave. Just ride _one_ time with me." Bulma pleaded.

"Whatever, it's better than riding _that._" Vegeta pointed at Goku and ChiChi.

Goku and ChiChi were waiting in line for a ride intended for children. It was a boat ride in a dark building where you have a fake gun on the boat to shoot ghost. Goku wanted to ride and play the game, so ChiChi decided to tag along.

"Do you want to sit in the front, middle, or back?" Bulma asked.

"I don't want to sit anywhere."

"If you're going to ride, you might as well make the best of it."

"Let's get in the first car."

"See, I knew you wanted to ride."

* * *

"Come on, it's our turn." Goku helped ChiChi into the boat.

"I don't see why you wanted to get on this so bad." ChiChi said as the boat began to move through the tunnel and monsters were standing around.

"C'mon! It's fun. Look." Goku began to shoot the monsters and ghost.

"I don't find this that fun." ChiChi was a little disappointed in Goku's choice of ride.

"Would you rather do something else?" Goku spoke in a low tone and scooted near ChiChi.

"Like what?" ChiChi matched his tone.

Goku just began to kiss ChiChi and she pulled him on her.

"Oh Goku." ChiChi moaned against his hard body.

ChiChi's cheerleading skirt allowed Goku easy access to what she had to offer.

* * *

"I'm going to the bumper cars." 18 looked at the cars crashing into each other.

"I'll go too. Maron, you wanna come?" Krillin looked to his girlfriend.

"Does it look like I want to get on some damn bumper cars?" Maron pointed to her bruises.

"You two can go ahead. I'll keep Maron company." Yamcha offered.

Krillin and 18 walked away, leaving Yamcha with the task of caring for Maron.

"Do you need anything?" Yamcha asked nervously.

"I want me some mother fucking nachos." Maron was cranky.

"They want us to pay too much for thoughs. We gonna screw that." Yamcha said.

"How the hell do you not have any money for nachos? Your parents make over a million dollars a year." Maron couldn't understand how Yamcha was broke.

"I don't think they take checks or credit cards." Yamcha blushed.

"Get the fuck away from me." Maron dismissed his presence.

* * *

"You're at it again?" 18 ate some of her cotton candy.Bulma was trying to beat Vegeta at _another_ game. 

"You're going to waste all of your money." Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut up! He can't be better than me at _every_ game." Bulma tied to toss a hoop over a bottle.

"Where were you two?" Vegeta asked.

"We went to the bumper cars. 18 tried to give me whiplash." Krillin held his head.

"Where's Yamcha?" Bulma wanted to know if he wanted to ride at least one ride with her.

"We left him with Maron. That girl is so bitchy now that she is hurt." 18 put on some lip gloss.

"Where are the others?" Vegeta tossed his last hoop that beat Bulma.

"I don't know where Goku and ChiChi went." Krillin looked around.

"I'm never going to win." Bulma slumped in defeat.

"Ugly people never win anything." Vegeta laughed.

"Well, your ugly ass must have cheated." Bulma smirked and gave him a play push.

"Hey guys!" Goku came from behind. "We were looking all over for you guys."

"Oh, now we have to find the others before we can go." Bulma brushed off her skirt.

"We saw Maron getting on the Ferris wheel." ChiChi pointed to the giant wheel.

"We should meet the rest of the group at the Ferris wheel and make that be our last ride." Goku suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll call Tien and Launch." Krillin brought out his cell phone as they all made their way to the Ferris wheel.

By the time they got to the short line, Tien and Launch were already there. Maron and Yamcha were also contacted.

"Hey!" Tien greeted.

"Having fun?" Goku shook Tien's hand.

"Yeah, we went into the fun house." Tien laughed.

"Hey Yamcha!" Bulma waved to the approaching boy.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Ready to ride?" Maron limped to the car.

The rest of the gang followed and all piled into the large car (this was a real Ferris wheel, not one of those carnival two-seaters).

* * *

"That was so fun!" ChiChi rolled over on her bed.

18 and Bulma went to ChiChi's house after they got back in Cashton.

"Did you and Vegeta have fun on that roller coaster?" ChiChi asked suspiciously.

"No! I was in hell!" Bulma laughed.

"The real question is, what were _you and Goku_ doing." 18 eyed ChiChi.

"We didn't do anything. I mean, we kissed plenty of times." ChiChi said casually.

"How come we never heard about this?" Bulma was surprised.

"This is the first time you asked about us." ChiChi shook her nail polish.

"You slut!" Bulma laughed.

"You're going to really think I'm a slut now." ChiChi sat up.

"What did you do?" 18 blew her nails.

"Let's just say Goku and I had _a lot_ of fun." ChiChi giggled.

"Oh my god!" Bulma's eyes widened.

"Gross! On an amusement park ride?" 18 laughed almost falling off the bed.

"I can't believe you ChiChi! That is so low! You hardly know the guy." Bulma was a little angry.

"Relax Bulma, it was just a booty call." 18 filed her nails down.

"No, it was more than that. I really like him." ChiChi was starting to get offended by both of them.

"Why don't you two go out?" Bulma asked her friend.

"I don't know what _he _wants. What we are doing now can keep my emotions safe." ChiChi explain.

"Yeah, and keep your hormones satisfied." 18 added.

"We should get home. Our parents are probably worried." Bulma stood up and 18 followed. "Bye ChiChi!"

"Bye!" 18 waved.

* * *

Bulma walked in her house to the smell of food. She knew her mother was in the kitchen cooking, so she went to say hi.

"Hey mom!" Bulma poked her head in the kitchen.

Her mother was wearing a t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a backwards cap.

"Yo, did you have fun with your homies?" Mrs. Briefs tried to do a little hip hop dance when she talked.

"Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bulma was confused by her mother's actions.

"I was listening to the radio, and they said you should stay hip to be closer to your teenagers." Mrs. Briefs gave a gangster look.

"I don't know what _that_ is, but it sure as hell isn't hip." Bulma saw her mother's head slump. "Mom, you don't need to be hip. I love you and we're already close."

"Good! Are you hungry?" Mrs. Briefs perked up.

"No thanks, I already ate." Bulma was already heading for the stairs.

* * *

"ChiChi parked her car by the lake where she and Goku first kissed. He told her to meet him there at 11:00.

'I wonder why he wants me to come here. I'm sure it's to talk about us.' ChiChi thought leaning against her car.

She saw a pair of headlights coming into the lot and knew that it was Goku.

"Hey ChiChi." Goku said in a serious tone as he got out of the car.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" ChiChi kissed Goku.

Goku just pushed her off and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to do this with you anymore. I just don't see you like."

Tears welded up in ChiChi's eyes. 'Is he rejecting me?'

"What are you trying to say?" ChiChi spoke out loud.

"I'm trying to say that I want you to be more. Will you be my girlfriend?" Goku looked at her hopefully.

"Yes!" ChiChi's tears were now tears of joy.

"Really!" Goku almost shouted.

"Yes Goku, I will be your girlfriend." ChiChi smiled.

Goku kissed ChiChi passionately on her lips. Their previous kisses were ones of lust, but this was totally different. This was a kiss of love.

* * *

A/N: What do you want to see happen in the next or upcoming chapters? Review with your suggestions! 


	8. Damn, there're too many couples!

A/N: Hey everyone! Are you thinking of what you're going to put in a review? You better. This chapter (like the whole story) is dedicated to my loyal reviewers. Yay! Thanks everyone! I hope you all continue to show love and support.

* * *

Goku woke up the next day well refreshed. ChiChi and him stayed at the lake for about three hours.

'She's the most incredible girl I ever met!' Goku turned on the shower.

He took a fair long shower and dressed himself in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Grabbing his keys, Goku sprinted out the door.

'I can't wait to see ChiChi!' He started his engine and headed to school.

As he pulled into the lot, he saw ChiChi getting out of her car. He went to his parking space and went to meet her at her car.

"Hey sexy." Goku smiled at his lovely girlfriend.

"Hi baby." ChiChi gave Goku a hug as he began to suck on her neck. "Mmmm. You never get enough, do you?"

"You are the two horniest people I know!" Vegeta yelled at the couple.

"Wow Vegeta, you sure have a knack for always walking in on us." Goku blushed.

"For some people who don't even go out, you two can't keep your hands off of each other." Vegeta shook his head.

"Actually..." ChiChi giggled.

"Don't tell me that you two are dating." Vegeta glanced at Goku.

"Yeah!" Goku laughed and scratched his head.

"Idiots." Vegeta walked away.

* * *

18 receive a text message from ChiChi to come to the back of the class when she got to school. The message was marked urgent so 18 walked quickly through the halls to her class. 

"What is it?" 18 looked concerned when she approached ChiChi.

"I just wanted to tell you something." ChiChi pulled 18 down into a seat next to Bulma's. "Goku and I are going out!"

"Oh my god! Really?" Bulma's eyes widened.

"I'm so happy for you." 18 gave ChiChi a hug.

"Wow, now there's a second couple in this class." Krillin said.

"There could be a third." Yamcha looked at Bulma.

"Who's the third couple?" Tien asked.

"If she accepts, it could be me and Bulma." Yamcha took Bulma's hand. "What do you say?"

"I say yes!" Bulma smiled at Yamcha.

"Cool, everyone is hooking up." Goku said.

"Anyone else want to announce their _love_ for each other?" Vegeta was disgusted.

"I have a boyfriend." Launch said proudly.

"Who is that?" Tien began to inch away as he asked.

"You silly." Launch grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Damn, Azora and Turles are probably going to go out also." Bulma winked at Azora.

"Everyone in this class is too freaky for me." Vegeta said.

"Everyone just chose to get together on the same day. What, are you jealous?" Bulma questioned the boy.

"No, I could care less. Yamcha will probably just hit it and quit it anyway." Vegeta turned away.

"You are such an asshole at times." Bulma didn't care what he thought.

"That just adds to my charm." Vegeta smirked.

"I have yet to find anything charming about you." Bulma teased as she headed back to her seat.

"Wow, that was like a chain reaction of people dating." Goku spoke to ChiChi once they returned to their seat.

"Yeah, how does it fell to be my boyfriend?" ChiChi asked proudly.

"It doesn't feel any different." Goku inspected himself as if he would find any changes.

"You should honored to be dating me." ChiChi almost whined.

"Well, we're not officially dating yet." Goku said as if he got this information from a book.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi questioned.

"Two people are not officially dating until they go on a date." Goku raised his finger like a professor talking to a class.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" ChiChi face twisted in confusion.

"Raditz told me that." Goku admitted.

"Well, if you don't feel that we are officially dating, we'll have to go on a date." ChiChi gave in to his theory.

"When should we go? Friday?" Goku started to get excited.

"That sounds good. We can bring the whole group too." ChiChi looked around at her friends.

"Where should we go?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, I'll talk to the others. They might have some good ideas." ChiChi glanced at the clock to see how much time had past.

* * *

After school, the whole group was in the parking lot talking about what they were doing the next night. 

"The movies?"

"A restaurant?"

"A play?"

The teens began to dish out ideas, but none seemed worthy.

"I'm all out of ideas." Krillin sighed.

"Me too. Let's just do diner and a movie." ChiChi was disappointed that her first date with Goku was going to be so plain.

"No one else has any ideas?" Bulma looked around the group.

"There's a highschool club in West City. It's called The Limelight." Vegeta spoke up for the first time. "They have good food and music."

No one even had to speak. That was by far the best idea that anyone had come up with.

"Ok, what time should we go to The Limelight?" ChiChi asked.

"We can meet at my house at nine." Bulma offered.

"That's good enough for me. Vegeta, you'll have to show us where The Limelight is." ChiChi said getting in her car. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"I guess we have nothing else to discuss. Bye." 18 said while she and everyone else went to their cars.

* * *

Krillin walked into his house and went to his grandfather's room. He knocked before opening the door. Grandpa Roshi was under his sheets reading a magazine. Krillin didn't even have to ask what he was doing. 

"I'm going out tomorrow night. I just wanted to know if you had planned on me to do anything." Krillin spoke to the old man.

"Sure, do what you want, but take this." Master Roshi tossed a small package to Krillin.

Krillin sighed as he walked out. He placed the condom with the other thousand that his grandfather gave him.

'Shit, I forgot this _again_.' Krillin thought as he picked up the lip gloss that 18 left over his house. He put it in his wallet to make sure that he wouldn't forget it again.

Krillin began to do his math homework when the phone rang. He looked at the caller id which read the word 'Maron'. Krillin debated with himself whether he should answer or not and chose not to.

'That girl is starting to get on my nerves.' Krillin thought as she called back a second time.

Krillin was really annoying and picked up the phone once she called a third time.

"What do you need?" Krillin answered angrily.

"Jeez, I was just calling." Goku was on the other end.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Krillin now saw that his phone said 'Goku'.

"Who are you so angry at?"

"It's Maron. She gets on my fucking nerves."

"Why are you going out with her?"

"I don't know, I guess she the best I can do." Krillin sighed.

"If you and her don't click, I think it's time to move on. I think you just jumped into a relationship too early. ChiChi and I got to know each other a little bit before we started going out." Goku was actually making a lot of sense.

"I guess you're right. I'll wait a little while longer before I dump her."

"Anyway, are you excited about tomorrow?" Goku changed the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"We should get more people to come."

"Yeah, maybe more people from our grade and some 12th graders." Krillin began to think of who else he would like to come.

"Hold on." Krillin heard Goku click to the other line for a few seconds before coming back. "That was Azora. I'll let her speak to Turles and see you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." Krillin hung up the phone and continued to work on his homework.

* * *

Yamcha was in the car on his way to Bulma's house. He would have to cancel their date at The Limelight because of his father. His father was to play at a baseball game in Satan City 

and insisted that Yamcha come to watch. He really wanted to go out with his friends, but he knew his father would be angry if he declined. Yamcha pulled into the circular driveway of Bulma's house. He had a pair of diamond earrings that he was going to offer her in his pocket. After parking his car, Yamcha made his way to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Hello! May I help you?" A woman with denim hip huggers and a green tube top opened the door.

"Hi, I'm here to see Bulma." Yamcha smiled at the woman.

"Come in, I'm Bulma's mother! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Briefs stepped out of his way.

"No thanks." Yamcha replied politely.

"Bulma's in her room. You take those stairs, make a left, and her room is down the hall on the right." She gave him the simple directions.

Yamcha did as he remembered and easily found Bulma's room and knocked. She opened the door wearing a top that resembled a sports bra and shorts that should only be worn under a _very_ short skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma allowed him to enter her large room and closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it to The Limelight." Yamcha followed her and sat on the bed.

"That's ok, we'll just hang out when we can."

"I really want to go with you, but my dad is making me go to one of his games."

"I completely understand." Bulma reassured him.

"Here, I got these for you." Yamcha presented Bulma with the earrings.

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!"

Bulma gave Yamcha a tight hug. When she broke apart she looked into his warm eyes. He was a handsome boy.

"You know, we're not officially dating until we kiss (these people have to be making this shit up)." Bulma told Yamcha.

"Really? Did you want to..." Yamcha didn't finish.

"Yes, I want to kiss." Bulma may have been a virgin, but she was no prude.

"Right here? Right now?" Yamcha looked around her room as if someone else was there.

Bulma was tired of his stalling and gave him a gently sweet kiss. She almost laughed when he tried to kiss her back. Yamcha only stuck his tongue out and started licking it everywhere. He was a horrible kisser. Bulma pulled Yamcha on top of her and they continued their sloppy kiss. She rolled him over a bit to get access to his pants which she stuck her hands in. She stroked him only a few times before...

"Here it comes!" Yamcha had an orgasm in Bulma's hand.

Bulma would have fell down anime style if she wasn't already laying on the bed. She had given a couple of hand-jobs in her life, and that had to be a world record for the shortest.

"That was fast." Bulma said.

"It's only because you did it so good." Yamcha explained.

"I guess so." Bulma accepted the excuse and went to her adjourning bathroom to wash her hands.

"I have to get home." Yamcha blushed and rushed back to his car.

Bulma came out and sat on her bed. She just burst out laughing at how inexperienced Yamcha was.

"I have to call ChiChi and 18!" Bulma said out loud picking up the phone and dialing their numbers to gossip about Yamcha.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Poor Yamcha, Bulma's just going to put his business out like that. Want to know what's going to happen at The Limelight? You'll just have to review and wait for me to update. The chapter should be up very soon. Please don't just read without reviewing. I want to hear from every single reader. 


	9. Quality time with Vegeta

A/N: I know, it took me _forever_ to update. Sorry. It was my first week of school (pretty early) and I had homework. Thank you mini buu, Vampiress-06, and ocean-warrior17.

* * *

Today was Friday and everyone was ready to go to The Limelight tonight. ChiChi pulled into the school lot hoping that this day would go pretty fast.

"Hi Yamcha." ChiChi waved and giggled thinking about what Bulma told her.

'He was a horrible kisser...He didn't last long at all...It was so small I don't think he hit puberty yet!' Bulma's words rung through ChiChi's head.

"Hey ChiChi. What's so funny." Yamcha had no clue what she was laughing about.

"Nothing, it was just a _little_ joke that someone told me." Chichi laughed and walked away.

Yamcha just forgot about it and made his way in the school. He was a confused boy. Many things that he wanted, he was afraid of. At first he wanted a girlfriend, so he got nervous around every girl. Now, he wants sex, so he panics at everything sexual. Maron was the first girl he saw naked in person. He almost died that night, but she forced him to do it.

"Hey." Yamcha felt someone now holding his hand.

"Hi Bulma!" Yamcha gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What time are you leaving school today?" Bulma bit off of a doughnut she had.

"I have to go home at lunch, but I should be back on Sunday."

"I'm going to miss you." Bulma cooed.

"Don't worry, we'll go out next weekend." Yamcha said as the two took their seat in class.

* * *

The day went by too slowly for Bulma. It was only lunch time and it felt like she was at school for days. 

"We're going to get some pizza. Wanna come?" ChiChi invited.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for pizza." Bulma sighed.

Yamcha had already headed for the airport, so Bulma had no one to eat with unless she got pizza.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked Vegeta as he got in his car.

"I'm going to go get Chinese. Got a problem?"Vegeta glared at her.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Whatever, get in."

Bulma ran to the other side of the car and sat down.

"I'm starving! I hope we don't have to wait long to get our food." Bulma rubbed her flat stomach.

"Yeah, you need to eat. _Badly_." Vegeta poked her belly.

"Hey! I like being thin." Bulma crossed her arms.

"You're _too_ skinny." Vegeta complained.

"What guy do you know would pick a fat chick over this." Bulma ran her hand across her body.

"I myself, like a little meat on my women." Vegeta parked in the restaurant lot.

"Well, you should be glad that I'm not your woman." Bulma unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

They ordered their drinks after they were seated at a small two person table.

"What will you have to eat?" The waitress was a fairly attractive Asian girl who was about 19.

"I'll just have the buffet." Vegeta said not wanting to wait for his food.

"Same." Bulma said getting up and making her way to the large buffet.

Bulma got a relatively small meal while Vegeta piled his plate with food.

"You're such a pig." Bulma said disguised.

"Why? Because I'm not anorexic like you?" Vegeta didn't look up from his food.

"I'm not!" Bulma was about to yell but stopped herself. "You still don't eat as much as Goku."

Bulma ate her food in silence since Vegeta wasn't a big talker. The waitress came around with the bill and set it in front of Vegeta. Vegeta pulled out his cell phone and started punching a few numbers.

"What are you doing?" Bulma was a little embarrassed that he was about to talking on the phone when the waitress was waiting for the money.

"I'm going to see how much you owe me." Vegeta was using his phone's calculator.

"You gonna make the poor girl pay for her own food?" The waitress put her hands are her hips.

"Yeah." Vegeta said as if it was very obvious.

"That's not very gentlemen-like." The waitress stuck her nose in the air and turned away from Vegeta.

"Fine!" Vegeta gave in and put his credit card on the table.

The waitress picked it up and walked to the register.

"I love you." Bulma joked.

"Shut up bitch." Vegeta pretended to be mad, but Bulma knew better.

"You got something on your face." Bulma pointed to a piece of rice.

"Leave it."

"No, I'm notgoing to be seenwith someone who has rice on their face."

"Well go back to school."

Bulma ignored him and reached across the table to wipe his face.

"You have something on your face too." Vegeta got a napkin and wiped her whole face. "Damn, it was just _you_."

"Shut up!" Bulma pushed his hand away laughing.

"Let's go." Vegeta pulled out his keys and made his way to the door when he got his card back.

Bulma followed and got in his car as they headed back to school.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Bulma asked trying to start conversation.

"Never had, never will. Why, did you want to make an offer?"

"No, I was just wondering."

Bulma was quiet for a minutes and the awkwardness was killing her.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Bulma broke the silence.

"What are they go for? What more does a girlfriend have that an associate doesn't. I can fuck a girl without going out with her."

Bulma tried to think of how a girlfriend was better than a friend, but she couldn't find an arguable reason. They pulled into the lot and Bulma stepped out before Vegeta could even shut off the engine. The others weren't back from the pizza place, but they still had twenty minutes.

"I still wanted to thank you for lunch." Bulma smiled as Vegeta stepped out.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"With a _hug_." Bulma caught his meaning.

She walked around the car and gave Vegeta a close hug. Her body was pressed to his and he was pushed against the car. His hands rested on her hips while hers was around his neck. Bulma didn't intend for the hug to be so sexual but ignored the closeness.

"Damn, all I do is buy you lunch and I get all of that? What will I get if I _really_ spend some money on you?" Vegeta spoke after she pulled away.

"You get the same thing." Bulma glared at him. "I'm sick of all of you sexual harassment."

"_Sexual harassment_?" Vegeta spoke as if she said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Yes, continuous unwanted sexual advances is sexual harassment." Bulma spoke intelligently.

"Whatever." Vegeta didn't care.

"Come on perv boy, let's go inside." Bulma and Vegeta walked into the school.

* * *

In class, people were working with partners. They were to design a profile of them if they were from feudal times. Bulma worked with Vegeta in Yamcha's absence. 

"After we're done we have to write a story about a quest that we will go on." Bulma told Vegeta.

"I'm done. Are you?" Vegeta showed Bulma his finished paper.

"Yeah, see?" Bulma handed it to Vegeta who looked it over.

"You did one thing wrong." Vegeta erased something that Bulma had written down.

Bulma glanced at the paper and saw that where it asked for 'sex', Vegeta wrote 'never'.

"Give that back you dick-wad!" Bulma snatched the paper from him and undid his correction.

"It's not my fault." Vegeta snickered.

"I should have never told you that. Now you're never going to let me live it down." Bulma shook her head smiling.

"Like I said, I can help you change that." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"No way!" Bulma scooted away as if Vegeta was disgusting looking.

"Have it your way." Vegeta said.

"If we keep on talking, we're never going to get this done." Bulma began to write.

"We have free period today. We can always do it in there." Vegeta leaned back in his chair.

"You can do what you want, I'm finishing my half right now." Bulma continued to work on the other part of the assignment.

* * *

Bulma walked around her bedroom with ChiChi on speaker phone. She had was getting ready to go to The Limelight. 

"Why wouldn't I be ready? I have a couple of hours before we go." Bulma looked through he closet for something to wear to The Limelight.

"You're just the type that takes ages to get ready." ChiChi talked from the other end.

"Why did you get ready so early?" Bulma asked.

"Goku's coming over. We were going to this movie on HBO. I heard it was really good."

"What is it called?"

"I don't know. I just want to see it."

"I may watch it if I have time."

"I have to go now, Goku's here, but you better be ready when it's time to go."

"I will. Bye ChiChi!" Bulma pressed the button to terminate the connection.

Bulma decided to take ChiChi's advice and get ready in advance. She put on a pink and brown tight mid-drift. Her loose skirt matched her shirt and pink sandals completed the outfit. Bulma wanted to look a little different so she puffed her hair out into an afro (I think that style was hilarious). As Bulma finished her make-up, there was a small knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called out to her visitor.

Vegeta stepped into the room wearing an all black denim outfit.

"Good, you're ready." Vegeta looked her over. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"The real question is, why are you here?" Bulma pointed her lip gloss at him.

"We all know how long you take to get ready. I just came to make sure that everyone doesn't get here with you walking around half naked."

"I don't need anyone to check on me. I'm already dressed." Bulma crossed her arms.

"Good for you." Vegeta laid on her bed and turned on her TV.

"Oh Vegeta, you can watch TV and lay on the bed." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta ignored her and turned to HBO. They were soon very into the movie. It was a romance with a lot of action (fighting action). The movie was pretty good. Vegeta was on his back with his head on a pillow near the headboard of the bed. He took off his jacket and was now in a black tank. Bulma was also on her back with her head resting on Vegeta's chest. His hand was wrapped around Bulma and placed on her exposed stomach. He was slowly rubbing and caressing her, running his hand over her skin. A finger or two would occasionally dip below the waistband of Bulma's skirt, but she chose not to say anything. Vegeta decided to try his luck and ran his hand up her shirt. He started to gently knead her breast. Bulma did not stop him at first, but something ran through her mind.

'Yamcha.' Bulma thought. 'I can't be unfaithful to my boyfriend.'

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and moved it back down to her stomach. Bulma also thought it was best that she stop feeling on him too. Vegeta's other arm was on his own stomach and Bulma was constantly rubbing his biceps. Her hand would also trace his abs, but she decided to stop this too. It was 8:45 and Bulma was waitingfor the other's arrivals.

* * *

Goku was laying on the couch with ChiChi watching the end of the movie. They were laying on their sides with ChiChi's back in Goku's chest. Goku had his arms around ChiChimaking her feelsafe and comfortable with him. Every couple of seconds, Goku would whisper in ChiChi's ear how much he enjoyed being with her, how right it felt, and how he never wanted to leave. 

"I never want to leave either, but we have to go to Bulma's now." As ChiChi reluctantly stood up, Goku groaned and followed.

They made their way out to Goku's car and headed for Bulma's house. The conversation consisted of their feelings about their first date. They were both very excited. Bulma only lived a few houses away, so the journey was short lived. The couple was sent up to Bulma's room by Mrs. Briefs.When they walked in,they sawBulma and Vegeta cuddled up on Bulma's bed. They just brushed it off.

"Hey! Where's Krillin, Maron, and 18?" ChiChi sat on the bed with the other two.

"I don't know, they should be on their way." Bulma said.

"You didn't notice me?" 18 was standing in the door.

"Why do you always come whenever we ask about you?" ChiChi laughed at the irony.

"I saw Krillin and Maron pull up. They should be up here in a few seconds." 18 said.

"What time does this place close?" Goku asked.

"It closes at two or three in the morning. It depends on how busy it is." Vegeta sat up.

"Hey guys!" Krillin now entered the room with Maron.

"Good, are we ready to go?" Bulma asked everyone.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Goku walked towards the door.

Everyone followed Goku out to the cars and they all headed for The Limelight.

* * *

A/N: How's it gonna be at The Limelight? Bulma seems to be more of a cheater than Yamcha. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP (I love that song by T.I.). Make sure that you review! 


	10. The Limelight

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in months. I had a _very_ bad case of writers block. This might be a pretty short chapter so I'll try to get the next one up quickly. Anyway, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the story!

* * *

The Z gang walked into the large club. Music blared through the speakers and you could feel the bass pounding in your chest.

"Let's go sit over there!" Krillin shouted over the music and pointed to a large round table with booth seating in the corner.

The group walked and sat at the table. The noise was not as loud from their seats so semi-normal conversation was possible.

"Wow! This place is nice!" 18 said bobbing her head to the music.

"Let's go dance!" Marron grabbed Krillin and proceeded to drag him to the dance floor.

Krillin looked horrified and mouthed the word 'help' to his friends as he disappeared in the crowd.

"C'mon Goku, this is my jam!" ChiChi ran to the dance floor followed by Goku.

"I'm not about to just sit here looking stupid." Bulma made her way to the dance floor with 18.

Vegeta didn't want to look deserted, so he groaned and went on the dance floor with the others.

"I see you decided to get off of your grouchy ass and dance." Bulma smirked at him as she was dancing to the music.

Goku was dancing on ChiChi, and the freak show, Marron, was all over Krillin. Vegeta decided to try to have fun and went to get some booty from 18. Bulma was a little left out but was fine dancing alone.

"I have to go potty!" Marron said and walked away after kissing Krillin on the forehead.

Krillin, happy to be free, went to dance next to Bulma. 18 was having a blast and left Vegeta to dance with Krillin. Bulma got and front of Vegeta and began to dance. Vegeta ignored her ugly smile and started to move with her (mmm, the way it _should_ be, Goku & ChiChi, Krillin & 18, and Bulma & Vegeta). Goku and ChiChi's bodies were pressed tightly together. Soon their lips were too as they began making out on the dance floor.

"Gross! Don't nobody wants to see that!" 18 said to the two.

ChiChi playfully gave her the finger without breaking her lip lock with Goku. Bulma laughed at them and shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey, bitch! Watch where you're swinging that!" Vegeta yelled referring to Bulma's blue puff of hair hitting him.

"You're one to talk. At least my hair couldn't put someone's eye out." Bulma smirked and continued to dance.

Soon another song came on that none of them cared for much so they went back to the table they were sitting at.

"Whoa, I was having a great time out there!" Goku said.

"_I wonder why_." Vegeta said talking about the kiss.

"Don't be jealous Vegeta." ChiChi said.

"Hey guys!" Marron came back and gave Krillin another kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome back." Krillin muttered unenthusiastically.

"I'm thirsty! Let's go get drinks." Bulma suggested.

The group walked to the bar and got smoothies (don't forget they're in highschool, they can't get alcohol yet). While they were walking back to the table, that idiot Marron tripped and fell down.

"Ahhh! I got this all over my clothes!" She screamed looking at her stained outfit.

The girls were about to help Marron but another song that they liked came on.

"Marron, you don't need us. Krillin can help you." They all went to the dance floor, leaving Krillin and Marron by the table.

ChiChi got on the dance floor and started dancing with Bulma (no they're not lesbos, they're just dancing_ next to_ each other).

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Goku tapped 18 and pointed.

17 was on the dance floor being the meat of a sandwich between two girls. Out of nowhere, Zarbon came dancing in a tight, pink, leather one-piece outfit. He went towards 17 and proceeded to 'drop it like it's hot'. This only earned a disgusted look as17 ran off the dance floor ready to vomit.

"That was..._ strange_." Bulma said.

* * *

The gang stayed out all night and stopped by IHOP before returning to their homes for well need rest.

* * *

A/N: Ugh! That was horrible andshort! Do you like this story so far? Leave a review and tell me what I could do to make it better. I know it could be a lot better than this. 


End file.
